


Hurt me

by skyrunner_7



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrunner_7/pseuds/skyrunner_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum and Marceline get into a fight. Marceline loses control. </p>
<p>Going to be a collection of moments in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt me

Rage and alcohol. And jealousy. On the vampire's part led to the fight. Which led to this.

It was too late though. She was already too many inches too deep. It was either she fucked her or she didn't. The damage was already done. But she was angry. So angry. So jealous. So desperate for her love. So she fucked her. Fucked her hard. And Bubblegum cried out with each nearly violent thrust as she sank a little deeper into the bed as Marceline sank a little deeper in her. She reached a cold grey hand down below the small of her back and gripped tightly onto soft flesh. She lifted her arm to arch her up ever so slightly to hit that spot she knew so very well and fucked her even harder. Deeper. And Bubblegum couldn't breathe. Her body betrayed her as her fingers dug into grey flesh and her head was thrown back into the bed. Her screams didn't sound like someone who was in pain. And she cried as they rocked together. And something in Marceline registered as the rage cleared from her eyes to see tear stained cheeks. And tears of her own dripped down onto her love. And she kissed her desperately. Held her like she was the most fragile thing in the universe. She was breaking underneath her. Marceline was breaking on top. And she buried her face into her neck and breathed harshly into a sweet bubblegum ear as their pace suddenly changed. And soon enough they were making the sweetest love they've ever made.


End file.
